Les psychologues !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Qui de mieux que des amis pour comprendre ses sentiments. Bonus et suite de "C'en est de trop" mais pas la peine de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Au programme, un chapitre McNozzo, un Tabby et un Tiva, sur un début et fin Tibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou.**

Alors ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, c'est juste « le bonus » de « C'en est de trop ».

J'ai préféré y mettre en tant que nouvelle histoire, avec des chapitres différents, car j'avais peur que ça fasse trop lourd à la suite de mon autre fic et ceci permettra d'être plus compréhenssible.

Moui bon, vous vous en fichez, je m'en doute mais bon.

Donc petit rappel avant : _Tony, après la mort de son papa, a réagi pas comme il le faudrait et a posé son arme sur sa tempe pour en finir avec sa vie. Heureusement il n'a rien fait et tout est bien qui finit bien._

Oui enfin presque. La direction a exigé un suivi psychologique avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail sur le terrain.

Bon fini de blablater, je vous laisse lire pour mieux comprendre.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Cela vous était-il déjà arrivé d'y penser ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Puisque je vous le dis.

- Pourquoi ce geste alors ?

- Honnêtement ! J'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas moi-même, je venais de perdre mon père et j'avais bu.

- Justement, il a souvent été démontré, que l'alcool permet à notre subconscient, de montrer notre véritable nature.

- J'ai donné ma démission aussi ce jour-là, et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'en aie envie aujourd'hui.

- Vous n'étiez pas vous-même, sous l'effet de l'alcool, et vous avez pris le temps d'écrire cette lettre !

- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- A vous de me le dire ?

- Ecoutez, si je suis ici, c'est par obligation. C'est mon seul moyen de retrouver mon job, alors s'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'aie jamais eu envie de faire.

- Effectivement, mon travail consiste à savoir si vous êtes apte à retrouver votre place sans que vous puissiez de nouveau songer ou passer à l'acte en ôtant votre vie.

- C'est ridicule !

- Sur le terrain vous portez une arme à feu. Il est facile de s'en servir ou pas.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

- Imaginons qu'un suspect armé potentiellement prêt à tirer, soit face à vous. Quelle sera votre décision ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec une tentative de suicide, non faite, sur un coup de tête.

- Pourtant y en a une. Le suicide de sa main ou par intermédiaire est tout aussi dangereux.

- Vous voulez dire que je pourrais volontairement me laisser tirer dessus ?

- C'est-ce que vous feriez ?

- Non, quelle idée !

- Qui me dit le contraire !

- Ma vie est une chose, celle des autres en est une autre. Jamais je ne laisserais un suspect s'en sortir et encore moins mettre la vie en danger de mes coéquipiers en agissant aussi stupidement.

- Qu'en est-il de vos sautes d'humeurs ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ?

- Ne jouez pas les innocents. J'ai eu vent de vos différends avec votre supérieur ce jour-là mais aussi avec vos collègues.

- Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un de proche docteur ?

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle.

- Moi, non seulement j'ai perdu des proches, de la famille et pas seulement parce que c'était leur tour, mais parce qu'un déjanté leur a ôté la vie.

- Et quel est votre ressenti à propos de ça ?

- C'est dur. C'est très dur, de savoir qu'on n'a pas été là pour les protéger alors que c'est notre travail.

- Celui qui a tué votre père, a attenté à la vôtre aussi et celle de votre patron. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- On s'en est sortis tous les deux.

- Grâce à votre coéquipière, à qui, vous avez suggéré de vous tirer dessus.

- Dans la jambe.

- Vous avez été touché à l'épaule !

- Ah ça, ce sont les risques du métier.

- Quel effet ça vous a fait, quand la balle vous a touché ?

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions moins stupides ?

- Répondez !

- La douleur a envahi tout mon corps mais j'ai surtout été surpris de la recevoir dans l'épaule, ce n'était pas le plan.

- Le plan ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai toute confiance en ma coéquipière mais c'était vraiment la seule solution pour éviter que mon assaillant m'entraîne avec lui ou ne me tue.

- Bien, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui agent DiNozzo.

- Vous ne me donnez pas l'attestation de retour sur le terrain ?

- Pas encore. Il faut que je réfléchisse et il me semble qu'une autre séance serait la bienvenue. Demain en fin de journée.

Tony se lève de sa chaise en fixant de haine le psychologue face à lui et sort de la salle en claquant la porte.

Il traverse la passerelle d'un pas rapide et décidé puis descend ensuite les escaliers menant à l'open space.

Arrivé à son bureau, il s'assoit sur sa chaise énervé et pose sa tête dans ses mains.

Gibbs arrive à ce moment-là, dans l'open-space, avec un café dans la main et aussitôt Tony se lève à sa rencontre.

- Gibbs, il faut que tu m'aides ! J'ai fait trois séances avec ce stupide psy, c'est plus qu'un homme puisse supporter. Au début j'ai pris ça à la rigolade mais ayant compris que c'était sérieux, j'ai été franc mais rien. Il refuse de me donner cette stupide attestation. Fais quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Va voir Vance, va voir ce psy, fais ce que tu veux, même si c'est illégale, mais fait quelque chose je t'en supplie.

- Non.

- Non !

Gibbs se détourne de Tony et va s'asseoir à son bureau. Tony reste stoïque un instant au milieu des bureaux et se décide à aller faire face à Gibbs.

- Non, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire.

Gibbs boit une gorgée de son café sans répondre.

- Tu veux plus de moi sur le terrain c'est-ça ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

Gibbs lève la tête vers son agent puis se lève et fait le tour de son bureau pour se mettre face à Tony.

- Avant de me convaincre ou de convaincre le psy Tony, fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Y a trois personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi et qui ne sont pas prêtes à oublier ce jour-là.

Tony penche sa tête en arrière en soupirant tout en serrant la mâchoire.

Gibbs lui pose sa main sur son épaule faisant baisser le regard de Tony vers lui.

- J'aurais toujours confiance en toi et je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est ton combat. A toi de faire en sorte que les autres te retrouvent.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ! Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Et toi non plus !

Tony sourit à cette dernière remarque alors que Gibbs lui fait un clin d'œil avant de le laisser pour rejoindre Ducky à la salle d'autopsie.

Tony regarde vers son bureau et sourit en voyant le portrait d'Abby qu'il avait retouché. Il tourne la tête ensuite vers le bureau d'en face, celui de Ziva, et laisse son regard vers le petit drapeau israélien dans le pot de crayon puis s'en détourne jusqu'au bureau sur sa gauche, celui de McGee et secoue la tête en voyant son gros mug à pois posé dessus.

* * *

_Voilou, pour la première partie._

_J'aurais pu attendre pour vous poster le reste, mais comme je l'ai dit avant, ceci est "UN" bonus, donc je vous poste tout le reste tout de suite._

_Ouais je sais, c'est bizzar, c'est peut-être nul aussi, mais j'ai une autre fic en cour alors je ne m'éternise pas avec._

_Petits coms, me farait très plaisir!_

_Merci_


	2. McGee

Tony assis à son bureau, ferme un dossier et regarde en face de lui Ziva pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Il prend son portable et lui écrit un texto. Ziva entend son portable sonner et regarde le message puis lève la tête vers son coéquipier en lui faisant non de la tête. Il lui fait une moue d'enfant ce qui la fait sourire et lui écrit à son tour un message.

Il le lit aussitôt et se met à sourire. Il détourne sa tête en voyant McGee se lever et se lève lui aussi pour le suivre. En passant devant le bureau de Ziva, il lui fait un clin d'œil et continue son chemin. Il croise le regard de Gibbs qui lui fait un hochement de tête de haut en bas pour l'assurer que tout va bien se passer.

Tony soupire un bon coup avant d'abaisser la poignée des toilettes et y pénètre. Il se cale sur le mur alors que McGee ferme sa braguette et se dirige vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains.

Tony se racle la gorge et se redresse en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire un pas vers son collègue se séchant les mains.

- Un problème Tony ?

McGee jette la serviette en papier et se met face à Tony.

- Non pas de problème, à part le fait que j'en aie un peu marre de trier des dossiers.

- Il ne veut pas te lâcher hein ?

- Mouais tu l'as dit !

- Quelque chose que tu veux me dire Tony ?

- Bah en fait oui. Je, . . . je voulais m'excusé de t'avoir remballé l'autre jour dans le camion.

- Franchement Tony, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Moi aussi je n'ai pas été cool, et tu avais tes raisons. C'est du passé !

- Bien, bien.

McGee se détourne de Tony pour sortir des toilettes mais Tony l'interpelle.

- Et pour le reste ?

McGee se retourne pour faire face à Tony en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Quel reste ?

- Bah tu sais, moi et ma stupidité. De ce pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de vous suivre sur le terrain.

McGee fait un pas vers son ami pour réduire l'espace entre eux.

- Ecoutes Tony ! Je t'ai toujours vu comme un homme fort et sans faiblesse, mise à part les filles, bien sûr, et malgré vos différences, tu es comme Gibbs. Mais tu restes humain et comme tous, tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps. Tu ne l'as pas fait de la meilleure manière, je te l'accorde, et lorsque que tu as pris l'arme dans tes mains, j'ai vu le temps s'arrêter. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mais quand tu l'as reposé, j'ai tout simplement vu un homme, triste, en colère et surtout perdu. Je sais que tu ne le referas plus, car tu sais que nous sommes tous là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony se redresse de fierté d'avoir un ami comme McGee et lui fait un fin sourire.

- Merci Tim.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me remercier et en plus tu as utilisé mon prénom ?

- Tu préfères McPsy, ou McRaison, ou encore McBonneparole, ah non ça c'est trop long. McPerspicace, non attend McSensé . . .

McGee soupire et sort des toilettes suivie de près par Tony.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- McLucide, McPénétrant, ah euh berk, trop bizarre, McJudicieux . . .

McGee s'arrête d'un coup dans le couloir et se retourne sur Tony qui manque le bousculer en s'arrêtant.

- C'est bon Tony, j'ai compris.

- McAmi !

Les deux hommes se sourient avant de retourner à l'open space, en silence.

* * *

_Oui, les prochains ne seront pas plus longs, mais rappelez-vous, ce n'est pas une fic!_


	3. Abby

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, après être revenu à son bureau, Tony regarde ses collègues s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur pour une nouvelle affaire. Il se retrouve de nouveau seul et se dirige à son tour vers celui-ci.

Les portes s'ouvrent ensuite et il en sort, pour pénétrer dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Il fait un tour d'horizon du regard et avance doucement dans la pièce envahie par une musique à un volume sonore élevé.

- Abby ?

Il regarde sur la table et fait la grimace en voyant une substance verdâtre et gluante dans une coupelle. Il se penche pour la sentir et sursaute en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- Bouh !

Il se retourne sur Abby qui a un grand sourire, contente de l'avoir surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien ! Je me baladais dans les locaux et j'ai décidé de venir te faire un p'tit coucou.

- Sans caf-pow ?

- Ah, euh ouais, désolé.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois.

Abby se dirige vers son ordinateur et s'assoit sur sa chaise. Tony fait quelques pas dans le laboratoire en regardant autour de lui et baisse le son de la musique au passage. Abby ne réagit pas et reste face à son ordinateur à pianoter.

- Abby, je peux te parler ?

Abby se tourne en faisant tourner sa chaise.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- C'est par rapport à l'autre jour. Tu sais quand . . .

Abby sans un mot se remet face à son ordinateur et fait mine d'écrire sur son ordinateur mais appuie toujours sur la même touche.

Tony la regarde gêné par ce comportement et s'avance d'elle doucement.

- Abby, s'il te plaît !

Tony s'accroupit puis tourne la chaise d'Abby pour qu'elle soit face à lui et fait des yeux doux.

- Tu m'aimes plus !

Abby se jette dans ses bras pour l'étreindre et Tony attrape le rebord du bureau pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Abby se détache de lui et lui frappe l'épaule de son poing avant de se lever pour faire les cents pas dans le laboratoire en faisant de grands signes.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Tony se lève à son tour sans un mot en baissant les yeux.

- Croire que je ne t'aime plus, c'est ridicule. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus ridicule ? C'est d'avoir agi comme tu l'as fait alors que tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Oui, enfin pas tous je ne pense pas que Vance, . . . quoique.

Tony lève le regard vers elle en souriant doucement.

- On est une équipe soudée non ? T'aurais pu aller voir Ducky, Ziva, ou même Jimmy, mais non Monsieur se bat sur un ring avec Gibbs et ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui l'a demandé. Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs. Mais le pire vient après. Je parie que tout le monde te dit que ce n'est pas grave, il te trouve une excuse, qu'il faut oublier, mais ce, . . . ce n'est pas possible.

Abby s'arrête d'un coup à quelques pas de Tony et se tourne les larmes aux yeux face à lui.

- Tony, ce n'est pas possible d'oublier. Je . . . je ne peux pas.

Tony fait un pas vers Abby mais elle l'évite en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Non. Moi, je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux d'avoir été égoïste. D'avoir voulu nous laisser, me laisser.

- Abby !

- Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue si t'avais tiré, t'as pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue ?

Tony refait un pas vers elle et s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle ferme les yeux laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue. Il lui pose le revers de sa main dessus et l'essuie doucement, puis la lui caresse lentement. Elle rouvre les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Abby, vraiment désolé.

- J'ai déjà perdu Kate, Tony, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre.

Il l'enlace de son bras et s'avance encore un peu. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et il finit de l'enlacer avec son autre bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle ferme les yeux de nouveau.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras Abby, jamais. Tu entends ? Jamais.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre Tony, et il lui embrasse le dessus de la tête en fermant à son tour ses yeux.

- Je te le promets. Je t'aime trop pour que ça arrive.

- Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Tony rouvre ses yeux remplis de larmes en soupirant pour éviter qu'elles ne coulent et l'étreint légèrement plus fort en la berçant.

* * *

_Pas trop . . . enfin, pas trop quoi ?_


	4. Ziva

Tony regarde sa montre et se frotte les mains avant de poser un saladier rempli de pop-corn sur sa table basse puis un pack de bière au moment où il entend frapper à sa porte. Il se dirige vers son entrée et s'arrange les cheveux devant le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Pile à l'heure, Zee-vah.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

- Oh que c'est petit ça. Vraiment ça fait mal.

- Bon tu me laisses entrer ou pas.

Tony se dégage de la porte pour faire place à son invitée.

- Fais voir, j'te débarrasse.

Il récupère les deux cartons de pizza et les dépose eux aussi sur la table basse. Ziva enlève sa veste et s'assoit sur le canapé alors que Tony allume la télé et s'empare de la télécommande avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour. Il décapsule deux bières et en tend une à Ziva. Ils se servent ensuite chacun une part de pizza alors que le générique du début du film commence.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, c'est quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

- Si tu le dis !

Ils mangent leur part en même temps que les premières images du film commencent.

- Mais si je connais. C'est, ah zut . . .

Tony tourne juste les yeux sans tourner la tête, attendant la réaction.

- Speed ! J'en reviens pas. Tu m'as invité ce soir, pour venir voir Speed !

- Je voulais te montrer qui lui tir . . .

- Dans la jambe, je sais. Je t'ai déjà dit et redit pourquoi j'avais . . .

- Je sais. C'était juste pour te taquiner, si tu veux j'arrête. Tu sais ce n'est pas les films qui manquent ici.

Ziva le dévisage de haut en bas et reporte son attention sur l'écran.

- Nan, c'est bon. Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses.

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal comme film mais ce n'est pas mon . . .

- Je parlais de Kaenu Reeves, Tony.

Tony la regarde de haut alors qu'elle se met à sourire avant de porter sa bière à sa bouche. Tony se met à sourire également et se ressert une part de pizza qu'il engloutit.

Après la première partie du film et plusieurs parts de pizza mangées, Tony joue avec sa bouteille de bière vide et soupire. Ziva l'observe du coin de l'œil et récupère la télécommande posée sur la table basse pour éteindre la télévision. Puis se tourne vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Tony ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Oh arrête ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide et je sais bien que si tu m'as invité ce soir, c'est que tu n'es pas bien.

- Si ça va je t'assure.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? C'est à cause de ton attestation ?

- Je m'inquiète.

- Tu vas revenir sur le terrain j'en suis sûre. Gibbs ne laissera pas Vance et encore moins un psy t'écarter de l'équipe.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Pour moi !

- Oui. On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis, enfin tu sais ! Puis je sais que tu t'en veux de m'avoir tiré dessus même si c'est moi qui te l'aie demandé.

Ziva baisse les yeux un instant en soupirant et reporte son attention sur Tony.

- Tu as raison. Je m'en veux. De tirer sur une personne qui m'est chère n'est pas la première fois comme tu le sais, mais toi c'est différent.

- Différent ?

- Quelques heures plus tôt tu . . . enfin tu vois, et après tu me demandes de te tirer dessus, ça m'a paru étrange, comme si tu ne . . .

- Tenais plus à la vie !

- C'est le cas ?

- Ziva, je tiens trop à la vie pour plusieurs raisons . . .

- J'ai eu peur ce jour-là. Peur que tu appuies sur la gâchette devant nos yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne le referais plus ?

- Comment en être sûr ?

- Parce qu'une des raisons pour laquelle je tiens à la vie, se trouve assise à côté de moi avec le regard, le plus intense au monde, plongé dans le mien.

- Tony, je . . .

- Chuutt !

Il lui pose en même temps son index sur sa bouche pour ensuite lui enlever une mèche de cheveux qu'il glisse derrière son oreille, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il avance doucement son visage et lui fait un délicat baiser sur la bouche en fermant les yeux puis se défait d'elle en les rouvrant. Elle le regarde scrupuleusement, un peu gênée et en même temps heureuse puis lui murmure.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Puis à son tour se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser intensément.

* * *

_Ok, guimauve à volonter !_


	5. Team

- Agent DiNozzo, avait vous déjà songé à vous donner la mort ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la vie n'est pas facile, et que j'avais envie de dire « C'en est de trop ».

- Songez-y encore ?

- Non.

- Comment en être sûr ?

- Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour l'un d'entre eux, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux mais jamais je ne leur ferais ce mal de partir.

- Qui eux ?

- Ma famille.

- Vous êtes sans parents à présent agent DiNozzo !

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Vous voulez savoir de quelle famille je parle ?

- En effet !

- Alors suivez-moi !

- Pardon ?

Tony se lève et sort de la pièce. Le psychologue surpris par ce geste se lève rapidement en prenant ses affaires, pour suivre son patient qui était parti rapidement. Il le retrouve arrêté sur la passerelle regardant vers le bas. Le psychologue s'avance de lui lentement et s'arrête à son niveau pour regarder dans la même direction, vers les bureaux de l'open space où est réunie toute l'équipe étant la fin de semaine mais surtout attendant Tony, pour connaître le verdict.

- Vous voyez ces gens docteur, voilà ma raison de vivre. Le plus âgé, le plus sage aussi, est ma conscience. Le plus jeune est celui à qui je donne des conseils et qui m'aide dans mes enquêtes. Celui qui regarde en souriant la brune à ses côtés est mon meilleur ami. La gothique assise à ma place est ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme ma petite sœur. L'autre femme aux cheveux châtains est beaucoup plus qu'une coéquipière et enfin l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants est beaucoup plus que mon patron, c'est . . .

Tony s'arrête de parler à la vue de Gibbs qui lève la tête vers lui. Les deux hommes se regardent un moment, occultant ce qui les entoure jusqu'au moment où Gibbs se met à sourire avant de reporter son attention aux autres.

- C'est mon nouveau père.

Le psychologue le regarde étonné et touché par ces aveux, alors que Tony continue de regarder ses collègues en souriant. Il sort une feuille de sa sacoche et la tend à Tony.

- Bon retour parmi eux, agent très spécial DiNozzo.

Tony le regarde stupéfait et récupère l'attestation en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers pour rejoindre l'équipe en leur brandissant avec son plus beau sourire, la feuille.

Abby se jette dans ses bras, il la réceptionne de justesse puis la repose, pour laisser place à une accolade de Ducky et une poignée de main de Palmer puis de McGee. Ziva s'avance à son tour pour lui mettre sa main sur sa joue et ainsi l'avancer d'elle puis l'embrasse sur son autre joue. Et enfin Gibbs se place devant lui et lui tend la main. Tony lui sourit en même temps qu'il la lui attrape et Gibbs le tire aussitôt vers lui pour l'étreindre rapidement en lui faisant une tape dans le dos avant de s'en détacher.

* * *

_Et voilou, The end._

_Alors ?_


End file.
